The Monster Is Loose
by pastelroses
Summary: Edward becomes jealous when he sees Bella with Jake, so he kidnaps her in order to prove to her, that she will always be his. What will Edward do, to show Bella who she belongs to? Dark, jealous and possessive Edward. Lemons. Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Thank you so much for fixing my truck Jake." I said leaning against the red, steel frame.

"Anytime Bella, you know I would do anything for you." He said as he slammed the hood shut. Then he wiped the sweat of off his forehead with a grey towel I had given him.

"Although I love hanging out with you, I was surprised when you called me this morning because I figured that leech would be more than willing to fix your truck. Where is he anyway?" Jake asked as he started to walk towards me.

As usual Jacob was shirtless and his chiseled abs were staring me in the face. I could feel my cheeks turn red with embarrasement. Even though he was my best friend, sometimes I felt awkward staring at his chest.

"Well I really wanted my truck fixed in time for school tomorrow and I knew Edward couldn't help me because he is hunting." I answered tapping my fingers on the truck.

All of a sudden I saw Jake smirk as he stared at the golden coin shining brightly in the sky.

"Oh right, that leech can't come out to play in the sun, isn't that right?" He asked laughing out loud.

"Jake that isn't funny!" I cried out.

"Oh yes it is!" He answered as he threw his towel at me.

Since I didn't have anything to throw at him, I started to run at him. However as soon as I started running, my foot caught on a small stone and in seconds I was on the cement, sitting on my dirty knees.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jake asked as he rushed to my aid. Then he looked at my knees to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Yeah I am fine! I hate being clumsy!" I said staring at Jacob.

"It's okay Bella, I still love you." He said as he gave me a hug.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" A voice barked.

I froze in Jake's embrace, recognizing the angry, agitated voice. I turned my head to the right and saw a figure standing underneath an Oak tree. It was Edward!

"Wow Leech, relax, I was just giving my friend a hug!" Jake yelled as he stood help.

"DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF DOG? I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, SHE IS MINE!" Edward growled angrily.

"Oh and how are you going to stop me Leech? I know your skin can't bear the sun light!" Jake answered.

I heard Edward growl again which sounded like thunder as it echoed around me. I knew he was angry. Really angry. He had already told me he hated me hanging out with Jake, but I told Edward, he was my friend and I would always hang out with him. Although Edward didn't like my answer I thought he would get over it and let me see Jacob, but I thought wrong.

I looked over at Edward who was snarling and staring at Jacob as though he was a form of prey. His wrists were held in tight fists and his ferious fangs were showing. If I didn't know who he was, I would be very scared of the creature standing in front of me.

"I think you should go Jake, thanks for your help, I will call you later." I said quickly.

"You are just going to do what this Leech says?" He asked angrily.

I sighed and nodded my head. Thankfully he left, but not before he kissed my cheek which made Edward growl in rage.

Before I could turn around and demand an explaination for his actions, he was already on top of me, pushing me into the truck. He had both of his hands on my arms as he stared into my eyes.

"Edward, your face is sparkling!" I said trying to distract him but instead he put one hand in front of my mouth so I wouldn't speak.

"Didn't I tell you Isabella not to see that dog?" He asked.

I stared at him, memorized by his face and surprisingly becoming turned on by his attitude.

"Didn't I?" He asked again.

I nodded my head.

"That is what I thought. So why was that dog here? Why did he have his filthy arms around you?" He asked, pushing a strand of hair away from my face as he pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"I needed my truck fixed and I knew you were hunting." I quietly said.

"Unforutnatly Bella that is not an excuse so I think you will have to be punished." He said in a stern voice.

I gulped. Although his voice was glowing, it could not cover up the anger Edward was feeling.

All of a sudden he grabbed me around the waist and carried me into my house, up the stairs and pushed me onto my bed. I heard a thunderous growl escape from his throat as he tore of my shirt and jeans so I was only wearing my black bra and panties.

Then he kissed me hard on the lips as his right hand travelled down my body to my right breast. He broke the bra in one snap and started to rub it. Then he began to lick my nipple, trying to make it hard and stiff.

"Oh Edward…" I cried out as my body started to ache for more of his touch.

My center was already wet and ready for his huge cock.

"Ohhhhh…" I cried out again as he moved on to my other breast.

I felt the heat start to rise thought out my body and all I wanted to was to feel him inside of me.

Then Edward tore of my panties and started to rub my wet and juicy bud.

"Edward, I want you! I want you now!" I cried out feeling as though I was going to explode.

All of a sudden, he pushed two fingers inside me. I thought I was going to scream.

"Omg Edward, please, I need you!" I cried out begging for more.

I felt the pleasure start to build inside of my body and I knew in a few more seconds I was going to have my release. But then Edward stopped.

"That's for seeing that dog today." He said.

What? He was just going to stop, without giving me my release? I looked at him angrily, I really wanted to orgasm.

"He is my friend Edward! Please I need you!" I cried out.

"So will you stop seeing him?" He asked.

I hesitated. Jake was my best friend and helped me a lot when Edward had left me. I couldn't just abadon me.

"I take that as a no." Edward said as he jumped off the bed and grabbed some robe, which I had no idea, was there.

I thought he was restarting to please me when he tied up my hands. I was excited and scared because Edward had never acted like this before, but it was kind of turning me on. I could feel myself becoming wetter, wondering what Edward was planning.

"Since you have decided to disobey me, I will have to show you and that mutt that you are MINE!" He said as he picked me up.

What, where was he taking me? What was going on? What was happening?

"Edward, where are you taking me! Put me down!" I yelled.

"I'm taking you to a place where no one but myself will ever be able to go near you or touch you!"


	2. Tremble for my Beloved

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 2: Tremble My Beloved.**

A/N: I do not own Twilight- Warning- dark, possessive Edward!

Hey everyone! Wow! Wow! Wow! I cannot believe the reviews and feedback I have been getting for this story! I can't believe so many of you like this story! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! However because I didn't expect so many people to like this story, I am lacking ideas. I haven't written a darkward before, so if any of you have suggestions/ideas/thoughts please let me know!

Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed and I just got it back! I couldn't leave you guys with nothing, so I hope you like this chapter! Please review! I love them!

You can also add me to twitter _JennRose_

xoxo

Jenn

_The hour has begun  
>Your eyes have now opened<em>

_To a world where madness craves  
>To a world where hope's enslaved<br>Oh I tremble for my love always_

_Your windows opened wide  
>Your innocence takes flight<em>

_To a world where madness craves  
>To a world where hope's enslaved<em>

_Oh I tremble for my love. Always- __**Tremble for My Beloved- Collective Soul**_

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time as I watched a variety of houses fly past the silver Volvo, Edward was driving.

Instead of answering, he stamped his foot on the gas pedal which placed the Volvo over the speed limit by thirty miles.

I clenched the door handle, feeling frustrated and scared. I didn't know where we were going but I did know Edward was mad. I looked at him, his face contorted with rage and intensity. I had never seen Edward like this before and it made me nervous. Really nervous. I became more nervous when I realized we were outside of Forks and were now heading up north, where houses were become sparse and distant. I really wanted to know where he was taking me and I was frustrated that Edward was refusing to talk to me. All of a sudden Edward drove off of the main road and started down a rocky, dirt road which led to a green forest. Now I was really becoming anxious as my body started to tremble like a leaf on a tree.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the car finally stopped. I looked up and gasped. There standing in front of the Volvo was a huge three story house. It had a red door, and a wraparound porch with white railings. The house was created with red brick which enhanced its beauty.

"Wow it is so beautiful." I exclaimed still eyeing the amazing house.

"So are you love." Edward said as he walked over to me.

All of a sudden my happiness drained from my body when I remembered I didn't know why I was here.

"Why did you take me here Edward? I mean I love the house, but you could have just taken me to your house, that's beautiful too." I said.

"No I couldn't Bella because although my house is farther away from yours, it is still close proximity to that wolf and I don't want you anywhere near him, because you are MINE!" He said firmly as he took my arm and walked me up the porch.

As soon as I walked into the beautiful hall way, I saw a huge stair case to the right and the kitchen to the left. All of a sudden I heard the door lock which produced goose bumps on my skin. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Of course I do, it is so amazing! I didn't even know you had this." I said.

"Good because you will be living here for awhile…with me of course." He said.

What? Living here?

"What are you talking about Edward? I can't stay here? What about Charlie? What about Ja-..." I asked as my body started to tremble. Why was he doing this to me?

" Yes you can stay here, I told Charlie you and I were going on a vacation with my family and for Jake, well he is not going to come anywhere near you ever!" He answered.

What? Was Edward serious?

"So the rules are if you want to go outside, I will need to come with you and if you want to go out, or to the store, I will need to be with you." He explained.

"Edward you can't do this! I need to go home! You are acting crazy! You know I don't like Jake that way, but he is my friend!" I cried out realizing Edward was serious.

"Yes I can do this love, because you are MINE and I have shared you long enough with that wolf! Now you will be mine, all MINE!"

I had never seen him like this before and I was now really worried. I couldn't believe Edward was really going to keep me here. Although half of me wanted to escape, I knew I wouldn't be able to, since I knew I couldn't out run a vampire. My body started to tremble, this time more violently. So when I saw Edward move towards me, I stepped backward.

"Oh love, please don't be scared of me. Don't you see how wonderful this will be? We will have this whole place to ourselves and we can do anything we want." He said as he started to kiss my lips.

All of a sudden my worries vanished as I felt the heat start to rise from my center. Then I could feel his lips travel down my neck then chin.

"Oh Bella, you taste so sweet." He moaned as he ripped my shirt and bra. Then he grabbed my right breast and started to rub it vigorously.

"Mmm." I cried out feeling the pleasure wash all over me.

It didn't take long for his tongue to reach my nipple as he sucked, until it was hard, sending me over the edge. Next he tore off my pants and started to rub my moist mound.

"Oh god, you are so wet for me love. See I know being in this house with me all alone, turns you on too!" He said as he plunged two fingers into my center.

For some strange reason I knew he was right. He was turning me on.

"Edward…Oh…I think I am going to…." I cried out as I released my liquid on him.

"I love that I can make you cum like that." Edward said licking his fingers.

Then he ripped his pants off which exposed, his hard, thick cock.

"Please...Edward!" I cried out wanting to feel him inside of me.

"Say you are mine!" He exclaimed.

"I am yours!" I yelled as he entered me.

"Oh Edward!"

"I want you to cum for me Bella, only for me." He said as he thrusted deeper and faster inside of me.

"OHHHH EDWARD!" I yelled releasing my liquid for the second time.

"BELLA!" Edward exclaimed as he released his seed into me.

Then I fell into Edwards, panting like a dog in the summer heat.

"I love you." Edward said as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

"I love you too." I said as I felt my eyes flutter shut.

My eyes quickly opened and instead of seeing my purple comforter, I saw a red silk blanket. I tried to move my arm, but I couldn't. Something was preventing my hand from moving. All of a sudden my eyes came across something shiny and silver. Edward had handcuffed me to the bed!

A/N: Since this is my first darkward, I'm not sure which direction to take with this story. So again if any of you have any ideas, or suggestions which can be help me, I would love to hear them!


	3. Beautiful Dangerous

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 3: Beautiful Dangerous**

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews and support; it really means a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter! It has a lemon, and a softer Edward! Please review, I love getting reviews, they inspire me to write and update quicker!

A special thanks to karencullen2007, RND4EVA and Bella Nicole Swan for your inspiration!

xoxo

Jenn

_I hear the drum rolls thumping  
>And my heart starts jumping<br>And that's when I spit on the floor  
>Now my head's exploding<br>And your gun is dirty  
>So I'm guessing I'm on a roll<br>Well it's a fine time  
>Looking for a wine time man<br>And you said "baby you ready to play"  
>Well come right on this rollercoaster<br>Cuz it aint over, it aint over-_ **Beautiful Dangerous- Slash and Fergie**

**Bella's POV**

Panic started to rise throughout my body like boiling water on the stove, as I tried to wiggle my hand free from its entrapment. I sighed in frustration knowing there was no way I was going to escape. I was trapped, like an animal in a cage. Although I was scared, I loved Edward and I knew he loved me too, which meant he would never hurt me. His new found attitude and personality was a bit shocking but I couldn't help but feel satisfied and desired after the sex we just had. Edward and I had never experienced like that before and it felt amazing. In a way I was actually kind of glad he brought me to this place, because even though I loved Edward, I hated the fact that he was always afraid to touch me or have sex with me. Maybe this experience would be better than I had imagined.

"Hey love, you are finally awake! I hoped you slept well. Here I made you some French toast and I brought you some Orange Juice." Edward said as he stepped into my room, carrying a white tray with what seemed to be my breakfast. He was wearing black silk boxers and nothing else, which made me linger to his package which could be seen through the material. I was confused. I was scared of Edward but I also wanted him and was turned on by his new personality.

Although, the sweet aroma smelt like heaven, I still felt uneasy about this new Edward and as a result my stomach was tied up in knots.

"Edward that looks delicious, but I am not very hungry." I admitted looking up at the handcuff, as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"Bella, you know I love you right? Please don't think that I am going to hurt you, because I would never do that! I just didn't want you to run away. I wanted to prove to you that you are mine and only mine. Now please eat you will need the energy." He said as he put a piece of French toast on his fork and then started to move his hand so the fork was inches away from my mouth.

"Energy for what?" I asked curiously looking up at Edward.

"For our morning exercise." He said winking at me.

"Now eat."

Although I didn't feel like eating, the tone in his voice suggested I should follow his orders. So I let Edward feed me.

"How was that Bella?" He asked when I was finished.

"That was delicious, thank you." I said.

"Of course Bella, I am here to take care of you and only you. You are all mine and I will do anything to protect you and make sure all of your needs are met." He said wiping my face with a napkin and then placed the tray on the end table.

All of a sudden I saw his cock start to harden through the silk of his boxers as my cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Do you like what you see Bella?" He asked noticing my face change colour. Then he started to rub the outline of his cock with his right hand.

His movement entranced me as I could feel my bud become wet. I could feel the sweet sensation start to build throughout my body as I thought of his hard, cock inside of me.

"I know you do Bella, I can smell you." He said as he growled and hopped on top of me.

I moaned as I felt his thick cock near the entrance of my centre. Oh how I wanted him so bad. Then I felt his mouth ravage mine as he thrusted his tongue down my throat. Then Edward stuck two fingers inside of me. Oh god, I thought I was going to scream! I could feel the pressure build in my body. I needed more. I wanted more. But then Edward stopped.

"You are mine, right Bella?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said, desperately wanting the feeling of his cock inside of me.

"Do you want this?" He asked me again as he looked at his hard, plump cock.

All I could do was nod my head.

"Good because that is what you are going to get!" He stated as he plunged his cock inside of me.

"Ohhhhhh…..Edward….." I cried out.

"You feel so good Bella…Oh fuck me! Fuck me hard!" He grunted as he thrusted harder and harder into my wet center.

"I am going to cum!" I cried out as a wild wave of pleasure engulfed my entire body.

"OHHHHHHHH…." I yelled as I spilled my liquid onto his wet cock.

"Ohh, Bella I am going to cum too!" Edward yelled as he had his release. Then he laid down beside me, our two hearts beating like loud drums.

After I had calmed down, I looked up at my hand which was still entrapped in the hand cuff.

"Edward, could you please let me go? I have to go to the bathroom and I promise you I won't leave." I said.

At first I didn't think he was going to release me but then he smiled at me.

"I think I can let you go for a bit. I will be in my office if you need me, but I will always check on you. You are not going to do anything crazy if I let you go?" He asked.

"Of course not." I said smiling.

Then he released me and told me he loved me as he exited my room. I sighed as I rubbed my wrist which was sore from the hand cuff. All of a sudden I heard a noise, it sounded like a vibration. Like a vibration from a phone. I sat up on the bed and saw my old clothes were lying across the chair. I quickly walked over as I noticed the sound became louder. My heart started to pound as I checked my jean pocket and realized Edward had not taken away my phone. I looked and realized I had missed twenty calls, ten from Jacob and ten from Alice. Then I checked my inbox there was forty eight text messages from Jacob, Edward's family and Charlie. I read one from Jacob which said;

_Where are you Bella? I am very worried about!_

The next one I decided to read was from Alice it read;

_Bella, please hold on I don't know what has gotten into Edward but we are trying to locate you._

Then I looked at a text Charlie sent me, it said;

_Bella, please answer your phone! I am worried sick about you! No one knows where you are! Please come home! I love you so much!_

My heart start to sink like a weight as I realized no one knew where I was. Edward had taken me away from my whole entire family and friends. I had to tell them I was okay but I knew if I texted anyone, they may reply back when Edward was in the room. I didn't want to call either. I had to go. I had to leave. This wasn't right. If Edward loved me, he wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't hold me captive like some strange, wild animal. I was a person and deserved to be treated as one. So I got dressed and slowly made my way down the stairs. I could see Edward hard at work in his office across the hall. Thankfully he was on the phone. Even though I knew he was a supernatural creature, I hoped he was too focused on his work to notice me. I quickly walked to the door and then when I arrived outside I ran as fast as I could as the wind danced through my hair.

However I was so excited to be free that I didn't see the huge rock on the ground and all of a sudden I felt my ankle twist as I fell hard onto the ground. I winced as my hands fell onto the dirt. Before I was able to lift my body off of the ground, Edward was there right beside me. His brows were furrowed and I could tell he was angry, but when he saw my ankle, his eyes became softer.

"I think it is a sprain, but are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

I nodded my head trying to decipher what was on Edward's mind. I knew he was mad at me, and I was afraid of what he might do to me but he did seem as though he was genuinely concerned about me.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He said as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, where he started a bath. He helped me undress and then lifted me into the tub. Then he started to wash my entire body. When I realized I didn't need to be afraid I started to relax.

"Thank you." I said allowing the steam to sooth my aching body.

"Of course Bella, I told you I would take care of you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"You look so beautiful." Edward said trailing the cloth across my breasts.

I smiled as I started to look at my ankle.

"Does your ankle hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said sounding like a 10 year old.

"It will be okay. You are safe with me." Edward said as he hugged me tight.

When he was finished washing me, he helped me out of the bath and helped me get dressed. But before I had a change to move, he grabbed my hand tightly and pushed me up against the back of the bathroom door.

"I didn't appreciate your escapade Bella, so you will have to be punished." He said as he kissed me hard.

_**So what should Bella's punishment be? Please let me know and review or message me!**_


	4. Love The Way You Lie

The Monster Is Loose Chapter 4:

_ "I didn't appreciate your escapade Bella, so you will have to be punished." He said as he kissed me hard._

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, my heart dropped to the bottom of my chest like a heavy weight. Fear started to surroned my body as my soft skin started to shake. I was going to be punished and I had no idea how. A shiver ran through my body as Edward released me from his grasp. Even though I didn't know what was going happen, I knew it wouldn't be good. Not good at all.

"I am so sorry Edward… I didn't mean too… I was just scared…I promise I won't do it again…please Edward you know me." I said quietly hoping I could pursade Edward to change his mind.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Bella." Edward said as he touched my cheek with his forefinger.

"I know you were scared but I can't let you run around like a wild animal. I have to show you there there will be consequences if you do not listen to me; your controller and master. Bella I am yours and you will always remain in my control. I hope you know how much I love you and how I hate punishing you, so I hope you will chose to follow my rules in the future." Edward continued to say as he looked at me with cold, dark eyes.

My heart started to beat like a drum as I realized Edward was not going to change his mind. In fact it seemed as though he would never change his mind.

"Now for your first punishment, I want you to suck." Edward demanded as he pointed to the buldge in his pants.

What? Suck? I had never sucked a man's penis before and I was afraid and nervous. I watched as Edward unzipped his pants which released his large, thick cock. I gulped in fear. Could I fit him in my mouth? Would I be good? Would Edward like it?

"Now Bella! I don't have all day!" Edward yelled which startled me from my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and started to move onto the ground until my knees hit the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. I stared at his cock and even though I was nervous I knew I had to please Edward. So I placed my lips around his shaft and started to suck. His cock was thick and at first felt a little unconformable in my mouth. At first I thought I was going to gag due to this size, but I tried to control my reflexes. I had never given head before so I tried to do my best to make Edward feel good and in a strange way, I felt a sense of confidence when I heard him moan. I was starting to get used to his cock in my mouth and was trying my best to pleasure him. I started to lick my tongue around the bottom of his cock then I licked him up and down.

"Damn Bella that feels so fucking amazing!" Edward said moaning in pleasure.

Hearing his words, I began to suck his entire cock again, this time moving up and down, up and down.

"Oh Bella! I am going to cum!" He moaned.

All of a sudden I stopped, so he could cum.

"Keep going Bella! I want you to swallow every bit of my seed." He demanded.

Eww! Swallow? How would I be able to do it? I knew I was going to gag for sure! But I knew I had to do what he said. I had to. So I continued sucking and finally he had his release as my mouth filled up with his seed. Fortunately I didn't gag and I was surprised it didn't taste as bad as I thought.

"Good girl Bella, that was terrific." He said as he zipped up his pants.

"But since that wasn't really a punishment, I want you to go into the bedroom and lay down naked face down on the bed. I want you ready in four minutes." He explained.

I looked up at him, my heart started to beat quickly again. What else was he going to do to me? I thought sucking his cock was enough. Now I was starting to worry as the fear started to wash all over my body. But because I didn't want to anger Edward I nodded my head, got up from the floor and walked to the bathroom. Then I slowly undressed feeling insecure and anxious. My body started to shake more violently as I took off all of my clothes. My skin was cold and even though I wanted to wrap the blanket around myself, instead I walked to the bed and layed face down into the comforter. All I could do was wait as I tried to stop my body from shaking.

It felt like enternity until Edward walked into the room.

"Good girl, you did what I said…and babe don't you look stunning. I can't believe you are all mine." Edward said as he walked towards me.

"But I have to show you that you will always be mine. I also want to let you know that every time you disobey me you, you will get punished!" Edward explained as he stopped in front of me.

I could feel Edward's hand on my butt as he started to rub my skin lightly. My heart started to slow down.

"YOU ARE MINE!" Edward yelled.

All of a sudden I felt his rough hand slap the skin of my but hard. Since he was a vampire, he was stronger than most people in the world. So when his hand hit my skin, the seering sting, stung my entire body. But before I could recover, he did it again and again as the pain became worse and worse.

"Edward stop! It hurts!" I yelled as I clenched the comforter with my hands.

"You are mine! Only mine!" Edward yelled as he hit me again and again.

I could feel my butt go numb with pain as tears started to fall from my eyes.

Finally he stopped, walked to the bathroom and came back. Then I felt cold cream on my butt.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Bella. This cream should help it heal. I just want you to know that you are mine. I love you so much." Edward said as he helped me up on the bed.

"You are mine. You will always be mine." He said as he hugged me tight.

I hugged him back even though my butt was sore and that I was more afraid of Edward than ever before.


	5. Let Me Put My Love into You

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 5: Let Me Put My Love Into You**

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or the characters! Also I have to say this has some intense material which may be offensive to some readers! I also do not believe in this type of relationship and real abuse in real life is not OKAY!

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating! I celebrated my 22nd birthday on the 25th of July and I took time off work just to take a break from working, which meant I took a break from writing. I have also encountered a bad type of writers block! Again I am very sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know by reviewing, they really help me out and inspire me to write more! Also let me know what you guys want to see happen!

Please look on my profile for more stories I am currently writing. If you want to see more of my works or find out when I will be updating check both of these sites;

** Twitter: _JennRose_**

**.com/pastelroses**

xoxo

Jenn

Even though I had gone to bed two hours ago, I had yet to fall asleep. I had not even closed my eyes for more than a minute. I knew my body was tired but there was no way in hell my mind was going to shut off for the night, which meant thoughts and images of the past few days kept playing through head like a film reel. Although Edward compeletely terrified me, in some way I still loved him which made me totally confused. Every time he touched me it sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't help but feel pleasure when his cock entered me. It felt as though he had this spell on me which made my body comply to his. I didn't understand how could I love someone who hurt me? Not only was my mind not shutting off, but my butt was still stinging severly; it felt as though fifty bees at stung my ass. I cringed as I thought of what Edward had done to me hours before. Now I feared he would do something like that again and it worried me. I felt a tear travel down my cheek when I realized I was in love with a monster.

I wiped away my tear and sat up in bed. I could hear Edward typing away on his computer in his office down the hall. I was really thirsty, hungry and in pain and even though I was afraid I would get in trouble for getting out of bed, I really needed to sastify my needs. So I slowly got out of bed and crept my way down the stairs while I kept glancing at Edward's office. Even though every time I took a step a sharp stinging sensation shot through my body, I was able to make it down the stairs. Then I walked into the kitchen and decided to get some Advil.

"Bella, what in the world are you doing out of bed?" Edward asked which scared me so much I almost threw the tablets all over the counter. Even though I knew Edward was a vampire, I was not used to being sneaked up on.

As soon as I saw the tall, mean, handsome man standing in front of me, I froze. I was afraid of what he would do to me. I was afraid I was breaking some sort of rule. I hoped Edward would release his anger and possessiveness and be more like his old self.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked again but surprisingly with a calm tone.

"I'm…I'm sorry for getting out of bed I just wanted to grab some Advil, a drink and a small bite of food…I couldn't really sleep." I said as I let out a small sigh.

"Oh my god Bella are you in that much pain? I am so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to…please…I am sorry for not feeding you, I forgot, but I shouldn't have. I love you to much. I'm sorry…" Edward said as he started to mumble.

I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. I wasn't expecting his response to be so sweet and forgiving.

"Here love." Edward said as he grabbed me a glass, poured some water in it and pulled out two tablets from the Advil container.

My hands were shaking as I grabbed the glass and tablets which caused Edward's brows to furrow in concern which also surprised me.

"Thanks.." I said as I took my medicine.

"Are you okay Bella? You know I am so sorry. What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"I think I will make a peanut butter jelly sandwhich if you don't mind." I said

Edward nodded his head as I quickly made my snack trying to avoid his face. It was awkward to eat while he stared at me but I managed to do so and then as soon as I was done he started to talk.

"Are you okay? Do you like it here with me? You do know how much I love you." Edward said.

I turned around so I was leaning against the counter.

"I love you to Edward, I just don't understand why you had to bring me here? I miss my friends and my family." I admitted as I bit my lip due to nerves.

"You mean you miss Jacob Black?" Edward questioned in a serious tone.

Oh no, now he was mad.

"No…I mean he is my friend Edward…I just don't understand." I said looking down to the ground afraid of the look I would now see on Edward's face.

"I just don't understand Bella why you think you can miss and hang out other guys when you are mine! That's why I brought you here, so I could show you that you are mine! What else can I do?" Edward said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I am the only one who can have you Isabella Swan and I am going to make damn sure of that!" He continued to say as he walked over to me.

All of a sudden in one quick motion he tore of my PJ shorts and slammed his cock inside of me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled out in pleasure and pain.

Edward grabbed my naked ass and pushed his cock further into my center.

"Oh….." I moaned as I felt his thickness start to pleasure my insides.

"That's right baby, moan for me, ONLY for me! Fuck me! Only me!" Edward said as he continued to slam into me.

"Oh… Edward!" I screamed as I felt the pleasure start to overtake my body.

Then he grabbed my face so I was looking dead into his eyes.

"Now tell me to my face Bella, that you belong to me!" He declared.

"I belong to you." I exclaimed feeling as though I was going to cum at any minute.

"To who?" Edward asked as he grunted in pleasure.

"To you; Edward Cullen! Ohhhhh." I cried out as I spilled my liquid onto this cock.

"That's it love, YOU BELONG TO EDWARD!" He said as he growled and spilled his seed.

He only let me have a few seconds of breath when he turned me around and entered me from behind.

"Oh…" I cried out, feeling as though I was drunk. His cock felt so good inside of me and having orgasams felt so amazing.

"I don't think Black could give you this much satisifcation. I can guarantee I can fuck better than him!" Edward said as he slammed into me over and over.

"Oh my god!" I screamed out as my juices flowed out of me again.

"Yes baby, that's what I love to smell and taste; your cum. I know its only because of me!" He said as he pounded in me and had another orgasam.

"How about another one?" He asked.

All I could do was nod my head, my skin felt like rubber.

"Do you want me to make you cum for the third time?" He asked me again as he turned me over and kneeled down.

I nodded my head again.

"Who can make your pussy wet?" Edward asked as his fingers skimmed over my now dripping wet bud.

"Only you; only Edward Cullen!" I said wanting to have another orgasam. Oh his touch was so good and he was like cocaine, I needed more and more of him.

All of a sudden his tongue started to rub my bud and because I was already on fire, I cummed quickly.

"Now that was a great midnight snack." Edward said as he licked his lips and took me to bed.


	6. Animal

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 6: Animal**

A/N: Hey sorry for not updating this story in ages! I am busy working, I am an assistant manager at a shoe store and it is quite busy for the holidays! But I also experienced a bad case of writers block and I still have it. I started to get an idea for this chapter so I decided to write it down! Again I apologize for the lack of updates, I was feeling really lost with this story. If you guys have any ideas or situations you would like to see in this story, let me know! I would give you credit of course! I hope you guys like this story! Please review if you do! Your reviews will help me see who still likes this story! I hope you haven't forgotten this story and if you have, I know why so I don't blame you! But please give it a second chance!

Xoxo

Jenn.

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in  
>It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide<br>I want to run and hide  
>I do it every time, you're killing me now<br>And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you- __**Animal Neon Trees**_

It felt as though I had only fallen asleep for two minutes when my eyes fluttered open. I winced as I sat up in bed. My entire body was sore and I felt as though I was hit with a pickup truck. I looked over at the right side of the bed and saw that Edward wasn't there. I wondered where he was. I looked under the sheets and noticed black and purple bruises surrounding my pale skin, which suddenly allowed me, reflect on last night's events. Edward was wild and sex with him was nothing ordinary. I had never felt so much pleasure in my life; Edward knew what he was doing when it came to sex. I hated to admit it but he was a sex God. I sighed to myself thinking about how his touch ignited the flame in my body and made me cum three times. His touch was so addicting and I craved for his body.

I shook my head in disgust as I looked at the bruises on more time. Even though Edward made me feel like a queen, there was no way his abuse and mind control was okay. It wasn't okay that he had kidnapped me and was keeping me locked up like a dangerous animal. If he was so dominating or protective, it would be okay to be with him, but his actions were conflicting and worried me. This situation wasn't right and somehow I had to find a way to get through to him that there had to be another way. I hated myself knowing that even though Edward was a monster, I was the one who was craving his demon touch. I didn't know what I was going to do and because of that the pit in my stomach began to grow bigger and bigger. I felt lost and alone, but on the other hand I felt loved. It was confusing and my mind was already spinning and it was only the morning.

I slowly got out of bed and even though my body felt as though it was on fire I was able to put on my blue robe that Edward had gotten for me. When I was dressed, I started to smell a wonderful, delicious scent coming from the kitchen. To me it actually smelt like pancakes. Who would be making pancakes? The only person it could be was Edward, but why would he be making me pancakes? I wanted my questions answered so I walked to the kitchen and sure enough there was Edward making pancakes. I almost drooled, not only due to the smell that was now surrounding the entire kitchen but also at Edward who was shirtless and was only wearing red, silk boxers.

"Good morning Bella, are you ready for some pancakes?" He asked as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Yes please." I said wondering why he was in such a good mood, but then I realized I would rather him be in a good mood then a bad one.

"How did you sleep love?" He asked as I sat down as I tried hard not to wince, but I knew Edward noticed.

"Are you hurt Bella? Where are you hurt?" He demanded as he came over to me and examined my legs and arms where there were many bruises. He kissed them all and then kissed my cheek.

"It's okay Edward; I'm just a bit sore." I said as I cut some of my pancakes.

"I will make you a bath later today. But let me just tell you, sex is so amazing with you! I have never thought I could feel anything like that with anyone." Edward said as he sat down across from me and watched me eat.

"How do you like sex with me? Did you enjoy cumming three times? Did you enjoy feeling hot and wet?" Edward asked as he stared at me with intent and sexual desires.

All of a sudden I could feel my cheeks turn red like cherry tomatoes. Instead of responding I just put a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Nice try Bella, but I can tell from you cherry red cheeks that you enjoyed every single minute of last night. Which is a good thing because next time I will make you cum six times…..Oh god I know you want me, even if you try to hide it. Don't you remember, I am a vampire and I can smell your wetness. I love that I have that affect on you. I love that you are mine and only mine! Wasn't it a good idea that I brought you here because now I can fuck you anytime I want and no one else can fuck you?" Edward explained as he stared at me with those dark eyes.

Again all I could do was eat my pancakes as I tried not to think about Edward's cock deep inside of me. Oh how it would feel so good to cum again.

"Those were amazing pancakes Edward, thank you so much." I said as I smiled and drank some Orange Juice he had given me.

"You are very welcome Bella. Anything for you my dear." He said.

"Come here right now Bella." He demanded as he patted his lap. His voice which a minute earlier was perky and happy was now serious and cold.

I gulped as I walked over to him and sat on his knees.

"Wow now I can really smell your scent. God Bella don't you see what you do to me? You will be the death of me." He said as he opened my robe and smiled.

"Now that's what I like to see every morning; your hot, beautiful body."

Then he cupped my clit with his hand, which made me gasp out loud.

"I think I will give you a morning treat." He said as he started to rub my bud in a circular motion.

As soon as his hand hit my clit, I could feel my heart start to beat like a drum and my skin start to heat up like a flame.

Then I could feel his hands move faster and faster as my body grew hotter and hotter.

"Oh, Edward…..Oh…Oh…" I moaned as I could feel my release was coming closer.

Then he stuck two fingers inside my wetness and started to thrust back and forth, back and forth.

"I'm yours Bella, only yours! I'm the only one who gets to finger you!" He exclaimed as he thrusted his fingers inside.

"Ohhhhhhhh my god…..Ahhhh!" I moaned as I had my release and cummed.

"Very good Bella." He said as he licked his fingers and then pulled me into a hug as my heavy breathes subsided.

"Now because you have been so good, I thought I would take you out to a store that is north of here. I need to get some groceries and I'm sure you need some things as well." He said.

At the thought of leaving this place, my heart started to leap forward. I couldn't believe he was actually going to let me go outside. I was actually going to go out into the real world! Why was he doing this?

"But don't get too excited, there are some conditions you HAVE to follow or there will be MAJOR consequences." He demanded as he made me look into his eyes.

"You have to be right beside me at all times and you MUST not talk to anyone or touch anybody else. You are MINE Bella and no one else can touch you! Also you MUST not escape. Is that understood?" He asked.

"Yes Edward." I said trying not to smile at the thought of being anywhere but here.

So with that, I went upstairs and got dressed into a sweater and blue jeans. As soon as he opened the door, the smell of the air seeped into my nose and I couldn't help but smile. I had forgotten what the trees and grass smelt like. It was so rewarding and refreshing to be outside, all I wanted to do was roll around in the grass like a dog. I just wanted to be outside for the whole day but I knew as soon as I got into his car that would never happy. I was actually pretty lucky to be going out with Edward in the first place, so I knew I couldn't blow it. As soon as he started driving Edward put his hands tightly over mine, probably to let me know that he was serious and if I didn't do what he said there would be consequences. I gulped as I looked at him. I knew he wasn't bluffing and even though I did want to escape, I knew I couldn't. Not only because I knew I would be in major trouble but because deep down I knew I loved him and that was pretty messed up.

When we finally arrived at the local store which looked like a Shoppers Drug Mart, Edward stopped the car and looked at me.

"You know the rules right? Are we clear about them?" He asked.

"Yes, very clear." I said itching to step out of the car and into the store.

"Good." He said as he exited the car and walked over to my side. Then he took my arm and led me to the store.

Even though it was a generic store, I felt as though I was a kid in a candy store. I was so glad to be among the living even though not very many people were at this store. I wanted to look at everything and anything! I guess my excitement took over my body because next thing I knew I was in the middle of the store looking at some books when I saw someone who was oddly familiar.

"Bella...is that you? Oh my god we have been looking everywhere for you. Jake has been so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine…I'm okay." I said trying to sound convincing.

I turned around and came face to face with Seth Clearwater.

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. Even though I knew I could escape or told Seth where I had been, I couldn't. I couldn't say anything and that frightened me.

"Wow, I'm just so glad you are not dead. I will have to tell Jake and the others." He said as he came up to me and gave me a hug.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

A large voice boomed as Edward pushed Seth away from me, making him fall to the ground.

"Let her go! She isn't an animal! People are worried about her!" Seth yelled.

All of a sudden in one quick movement, Edward grabbed Seth's throat with his two hands.

"She is MINE and I can do whatever I want to her! So tell that to your other dogs! And don't try to find her or I will kill every member of your precious wolf pack." Edward yelled as he dropped Seth for the second time onto the floor.

Seth got up and looked at me with such a pained expression I thought I was going to cry. I knew he didn't know what to do either. I could tell he didn't want to leave me here but he had no choice. I nodded my head letting him know I was fine and that it was okay for him to leave.

"Damn it, I should have known some of the dogs would be here! Bella! Why were you talking to him? Why weren't you by my side like I asked? I thought we agreed on the rules Bella? So why did you break them?" Edward demanded as he pushed me into a shelf.

"I didn't...I didn't." I tried to say.

"YOU BROKE MY RULES BELLA AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES."

**HEY SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD BE HER PUNISHMENT? IT HAS TO BE A GOOD ONE!**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE IN THIS STORY? THE REASON I STOPPED WRITING THIS IS BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND OF COURSE I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	7. Face Down

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 7: Face Down**

A/N: I know you are all mad at me for not updating sooner and I sincerely apologize. Christmas especially Boxing Day week was insane in the mall. As I have told you, I am an assistant manager at a shoe store and wow I have never seen it so busy! I have been working overtime and every day so I have had no time to write. To make matters worse I have had a bad case of writer's block and have not been feeling like writing. It makes me sad not wanting to write but I think it's because last month was so crazy, I just want to relax on my days off. Well now that things are back to normal, I will try to update more often. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! There is some subject matter that may not be suitable for everyone, so for those of you who don't like any type of abuse this won't be for you. Again I am sorry for the wait! Please review, you know how awesome you guys make me feel and I know seeing reviews will make me feel better about writing!

A special thanks to these awesome people for their awesome ideas, thanks for the inspiration:

01Katie

bzwifenmom24-7

*please note I do not own Twilight nor do I support the idea of abusing anyone.

Happy new year everyone! I hope you all have a great year!

xoxo

Jenn

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's goin' down<em>

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found <em>_**Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**_

"YOU BROKE MY RULES BELLA AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES."

As soon as I heard those words escape from Edward's lips, my heart turned to stone as my entire body turned as cold as an ice cube. I could feel my hands tremble like a leaf as I looked into Edward's angry eyes. I had never seen him so angry and I knew I was in trouble. Big trouble. I didn't know what to say or do, all I knew was that he looked like a monster and I was really scared. I was hoping he was going to calm down instead of exploding like a ticking, time bomb but as he grabbed me tightly by the arm, I knew he wasn't going to. I knew Edward always said he would never hurt me because he loved me, but as I felt the pain from his grasp shoot though my body, I knew I would have to reconsider what he had said. Now I was scared, now I felt like I was being kidnapped by an evil stranger.

"But…..It…wasn't…my fault…" I managed to say. I don't know why I decided to speak when he was holding me tight but I felt that I had to.

"Shut up Bella and get in the car! We will talk about in when we get home." Edward said in a venomous voice as he pushed me in the car and drove off.

All I could do was wait as my body continued to shake uncontrollably as we made our way home. I was so nervous I thought I was going to vomit all over my lap, but I knew that would have probably made Edward angrier, so I did my best to contain myself. I could feel my heart beat like a bass drum, the closer we got to the house.

As soon as we arrived, I thought my heart was going to explode from beating so quickly. I sat silently in the vehicle as Edward turned off the engine.

"As you know, you broke my rules today. So I want to see you in the basement in ten minutes Isabella and you do not want to be late." He said.

I gulped. Edward only used my full name if he wanted to get my attention or if he was angry. I had also never been in the basement. Come to think of it, I didn't even know there was a basement in the house. Now I was really nervous and scared. What was he going to do to me? What was going to happen? Was I really in danger?

Even though all of these thoughts played throughout my mind like a video, I managed to walk into the house. I could see Edward point to the hall way, I assumed he was telling me where I was supposed to be going. So I began to walk down the hall, there at the end was a big wooden door, which I had never noticed before because it was placed past the bed rooms. I looked at Edward, gulped and then slowly made my way down the stairs.

It was dark and damp as I walked into the basement, so I turned the light and was shocked to see what I was surrounded by. There in the middle of the basement was a large queen sized bed with black satin sheets. Beside the bed were shelves of what seemed to contain tall whips and hand cuffs. On the other side of the bed were ropes of all different sizes and widths. There were also ancient knifes, guns and other historic weapons. All of a sudden I could feel my body started to quiver all over. What was going on? Why was this stuff here? Did Edward really use this stuff? Who did he use it on? Would he use it on me? I thought I was going to pass out so I sat down on the bed. I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't hear the basement door open and shut.

"Hello Bella, do you like this room?"

I gasped as his voice surprised me. I looked up at him and saw that he was wearing sweat pants but was shirtless. I couldn't help but notice how chiseled his abs were. Damn it, why was I thinking about how good looking he was when I was trapped down here with him?

I nodded my head, not wanting to disappoint him.

"I haven't really used any of this stuff, they are just things I have collected the centuries. There are some I wouldn't want to use because they are so antique but I thought I would display them for when I brought you here. Don't worry I won't use them on you...but I do have to punish you." Edward said as he walked closer to me.

"I hope you like this bed Isabella. I think it's my favorite thing in this room, because we can fuck on this bed whenever we want." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Now take off your clothes." Edward demanded.

I was scared and alone so I was hesitant at first.

"Isabella take off your clothes!" He insisted this time with a little bit of more force in his voice.

So I did what I was told as one by one I undid the layers I was wearing.

"Good girl. Now turn over and lay flat on the bed."

Again I did what I was told and laid down on my stomach on the bed.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls Isabella? They get smacked, and you have been a very bad girl."

All of a sudden my heart caught in my throat. Then I felt a smack as a sharp pain crossed my bottom. Then again and again I could Edward's thick hand smack my bottom. Every time he hit me, his skin burned mine and stung my skin. The more he continued the more it hurt as I felt my bottom burn like it was on fire. Tears stung my eyes as I felt my body burn as he continued to smack me.

"Bad girl, bad girl." Edward shouted.

I clenched the sheets tightly as I felt my bottom go numb, I didn't think he would ever stop but finally he did.

Then he turned me around and rubbed my cheek.

"I am so sorry I had to do that, I hope I won't have to do that again and that you have learned your lesson. You have to obey me and that's an order or instead of my hand it will be one of those things I will use. Do you understand?" He said as he pointed to the wall I saw before.

"I understand Edward and I am very sorry! I will never disobey you again." I said honestly, since I didn't want to get smacked like that again.

"Good, I am glad you understand. Now I will make that pain better." He said.

All of a sudden he reached for my clit and he started to rub it in tiny circles.

"How does that feel? Is that making the pain go away?" He said as he started to rub quicker and quicker.

Even though my bum was still numb I could feel the pain change to pleasure.

"Oh Edward…" I cried out, knowing I was near my brink.

All of a sudden he stopped and looked at me.

"I actually have one more punishment for you because I want you to learn to obey me. I am going to pleasure you so fucking hard but you must NOT cum until I tell you to. Or you will pay the price" He demanded as he looked at me.

What? Was he insane? I felt like I was going to cum in two seconds. Why would he do this to me? There was no way I could do it. I couldn't stop my body from releasing since Edward always knew how to pleasure me.

He smiled at me as he began rubbing and rubbing on my now wet bud.

"Oh…ohh….." I cried out as I bit my lip to try and stop myself from exploding. I clenched my thighs tight hoping it would do the trick but I could still feel the pleasure rising in my body. I hoped that he would stop but instead he stuck two fingers inside of me and started to pump in and out, in and out. I thought I was going to die as I felt the pleasure fill up my body.

"Ohhhhhhh…" I really thought I was going to lose it as I tried so hard not to cum.

But then he stopped.

"Wow you really impressed me. You did well." Edward said as he smiled as he took off his pants and boxers.

I almost shuddered knowing that as soon as his cock entered me, I would cum in a second.

"Don't worry Bella, your allowed to cum now! In fact I want you to cum!" He insisted as his huge cock entered me. I could feel the sensation hit me hard as his cock felt so good inside of me.

"Oh Edward…" I cried out.

"Fuck me Bella, fuck me!" He said.

"Ohhhhhhh." I cried out as I cummed, which felt amazing.

"That's it, keep cumming for me." He said as he kept pounding me, over and over.

"Oh my!" I cried out as I kept cumming and cumming.

Finally Edward has his release he spilled his seed inside of me.

"Now that was amazing. I love you Bella." He said as he kissed my cheek and rubbed my head.

After we had rested for awhile, Edward decided he wanted to make me dinner so I put my clothes on and followed him upstairs. As soon as we made our way into the kitchen we heard a knock at the door. My eyes went wide with shock as I looked over at Edward who had the same expression on his face. I didn't think anyone knew where he was keeping me. Half of me excited that someone was here to rescue me, but then half of me didn't want to leave Edward. There were so many emotions running through my body as Edward asked who was there.

"It's Emmett and it's urgent. Don't worry I'm not here to discuss Bella even though I want to kill you for doing this. I am here to talk about the Volutri. They know about your situation and are going to be coming after you." Emmett said through the door.

Edward looked at me then at the door. Then he opened it and there I was face to face with Emmett which made me realize how long it had been since I had last saw someone other than Edward.

"Oh Bella, it's so good to see you."

I hope you like this chapter! Please review!


	8. Please Forgive Me

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 8: Please Forgive Me**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update again, I will try and get better at it, I promise! I hope you like this chapter! I just have to warn you that there is some content that may offend some readers! Please let me know if you like this chapter, you know I love reviews! So please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight.

Xoxo

Jenn.

_o if you're feelin' lonely __‒__ don't__  
>You're the only one I ever want.<br>I only wanna make it good  
>So if I love you a little more than I should...<em>**Please Forgive Me- Bryan Adams.**

"_It's Emmett and it's urgent. Don't worry I'm not here to discuss Bella even though I want to kill you for doing this. I am here to talk about the Volturi. They know about your situation and are going to be coming after you." Emmett said through the door._

_ Edward looked at me then at the door. Then he opened it and there I was face to face with Emmett which made me realize how long it had been since I had last saw someone other than Edward._

_ "Oh Bella, it's so good to see you."_

"Hi Emmett." I managed to say as he walked inside. I couldn't believe someone was inside Edward's house. In fact I couldn't believe Emmett was here at all. I quickly looked at Edward wondering why he was letting someone enter his house. Edward's forehead was creased and there was a fire burning in his eyes. I knew he was angry and that scared me. I wasn't ready for another punishment.

"How have you been doing? Are you okay? Has he hurt you? I swear if you have hurt her Edward I will kill you." Emmett yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house. Then he walked over to me and went to grab my hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HER." Edward's voice boomed as he stepped in between me and Emmett.

"Edward what happened? Why are you doing this to her? To Bella, love of your life! What about Charlie, Jacob or even us." Emmett asked.

"Just mind your own business Emmett! She is fine! Look at her! I cook her food, I bathe her and of course I would never hurt her! Now if you are going to yell at me all day I suggest you get the hell out."

I thought Emmett was going to continue yelling at Edward but as he glanced at me, he decided not to. I think he knew he was never going to win this war with Edward but I knew he was happy I was okay.

"I'm sorry. I'm not here to yell at you even though you know I hate what you are doing to Bella, but I have important information I thought you should know. Somehow the Volturi have discovered that you have kidnapped her which has caused some commotion in the human and vampire world. Aro has told me to give you a message; if you do not release Bella within 24 hours, they are going to come and find you and take her away from you!" Emmett explained.

I couldn't help but gasp out loud when I heard what Emmett had to say. I had heard of the Volturi from Edward and I knew they were very powerful vampires who could get ANYTHING they asked. I knew if they wanted me, they would find me. Even though the thought of leaving Edward and this house was quite desirable, I didn't find being with the Volturi appealing. In fact in a way I was more scared of the Vulture then Edward.

"Edward I am not lying and I came here to warn you because I care about you and Bella. Please keep her safe I don't want her around those vampires. Please if you love her, let her go. In fact she can come home with me. C'mon Edward you don't want her around them, you know how they are. You know they are serious and if you don't obey them there will be consequences. So please let her go, let her come home with me." Emmett said as he pleaded with Edward as he looked at him then at me.

Then Edward turned to me.

"Do you want to leave Bella?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was frozen and couldn't move my lips. What was I supposed to say? I didn't know what to say and I was afraid of what Edward would do to me if I said the wrong thing.

"Um…. I don't know." I said quickly. I don't know why I said those words but I knew as soon as I did I was in great trouble. I looked up at Edward and his angry stare sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Thanks for the warning Emmett, but I think I have this under control, now I suggest you leave right now." Edward said with his fists clenched at his sides.

"But Edward…"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" He yelled as he pushed Emmett out of the door and closed the door shut.

All of a sudden Edward turned around and slapped me so hard, I fell to the ground. I could feel my cheek stinging as tears started to fill my eyes.

"How come you said didn't know if you wanted to stay here? I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted to be with me!" He question as he kneeled down beside and started to shake me like I was a doll. Then he slapped me again and again which made the tears fall from my eyes like a waterfall.

"No I don't love you, I hate you!" I yelled as I wiped my eyes. Yes I did love him but I also hated him for what he was doing to me. I knew it wasn't right and even though I was scared of him, I had to let him know how I felt. I closed my eyes expecting another slap on the face or even something much worse, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see a sad face staring back at me. I was shocked to see a tear fall from Edward's eye. I had never seen Edward and it actually broke my heart to see him so emotional and sad. It looked as though there was no life left in his body and that he was empty. He wasn't angry or sad, he was lifeless. What did I just do to Edward Cullen?

"There's food in the fridge and if you need anything else I'll be downstairs." Edward said as got up and walked downstairs.

I shocked to see him so upset and I thought after an hour or two he would come back upstairs and watch me like a hawk like he always did. But he didn't. I began to get really worried when he didn't come upstairs for dinner. It was the first time I had been alone all day and even though it was nice not having to live in fear, I felt sad and depressed without him with me. Then I realized even though at times I hated Edward, in a strange way I needed him. I felt so messed up and couldn't help but think of Edward as I went to bed alone.

Edward was still not upstairs when I woke up the next morning and I realized I had to go down to the basement and talk to him. But as I was pouring myself a glass of water I could see through the window three, black hooded figurines rapidly walking towards the house. As soon as I realized it was the Volturi, I dropped the glass which was in my hand as it cracked into a million pieces.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as I heard him run up the stairs.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he kicked the wall.

"Bella you have to go." He cried but it was too late. The Volturi had already torn down the door and were now standing in front of us. There in front of me was what looked like to be Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Well, well, well it seems as though someone has failed to take our orders seriously." Aro said.

I couldn't help but start to shake like a leaf as I stood across from the most powerful vampires in the world.

"I was just going to let her go. I swear. Please, none of this is Bella's fault, don't hurt her, hurt me."

The three vampires started to cackle like witches.

"I can see why you don't want to let her go, she smells delicious." Caius said as he stepped towards me and touched my hair.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Edward yelled as he ran up to Caius but was blocked by Aro. I knew the Volturi were powerful but I didn't think they could stop Edward in his tracks. Now I was really nervous as my heart started to beat like a drum. If they could stop Edward, a powerful vampire what else could they do? I was now worried about my safety and Edward's.

"As you know Edward, we like to keep to ourselves and we don't like having attention on ourselves. We don't like it when vampires disobey us so we will have to punish you." Aro explained.

"Please don't take her; please I will let her go to her family. Please take me instead not her." Edward pleaded.

"Oh don't worry about that, we have another punishment for you. Caius, now!" Marcus explained.

All of a sudden I was lying on my back on the floor with Cauis on top of me.

"Wow you smell soo good! Oh how your scent turns me on. I was always jealous of Edward for getting to taste you but now I get my own chance." He said as he quickly tore my clothes off.

I screamed as I finally realized what was going on. Caius was going to rape me! I tried to move but I couldn't.

"EDWARD! HELP ME, HELP ME!" I pleaded as I looked up into Edward's painful, eyes as he tried to fight Aro. But he couldn't. Instead Aro turned him around so he had no choice but to watch as Caius violently entered me. I screamed. Even though Edward was rough with me, Caius was rougher and was hurting me. All I could do was look up at Edward who now had tears fall from his eyes as Caius thrusted in and out of me.

"Okay you are done now Caius. Now I hope you get the message not to obey us again Edward. Now let this girl go. I hope I don't have to see you again." Aro said then the Volturi left.

As soon as they exited the house I started to cry as I wrapped myself with my arms. I felt dirty and used. All of a sudden I could hear Edward walk over to me, and wrap me up in a blanket.

"I'm so sorry…for everything…I'm sorry for being a monster. I love you and you don't deserve that. Please forgive me."

All I could do was cry as I wrapped myself in Edward's arms.

**I know that was intense and might be a shocker to some. But now Edward will become nicer and their relationship will be better. Don't worry there will still be some kinky stuff down the road ;). I hope you like this chapter, again remember to review!**


	9. The Monster Is Loose

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 9: The Monster Is Loose**

Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter! It is another serious chapter with a kind Edward! But don't worry a more "wild" Edward will make a comeback in future chapters! If you like this chapter please let me know! I love hearing from you guys so please review or send me a message! Take care!

xoxo

Jenn

_I've walked a slippery road  
>Felt a twitch in my soul<br>Through the wind and the cold  
>With no protection<br>Just one direction  
>Destruction<em>- **The Monster Is Loose- Meat Loaf**

"_I'm so sorry…for everything…I'm sorry for being a monster. I love you and you don't deserve that. Please forgive me." _

_ All I could do was cry as I wrapped myself in Edward's arms._

I didn't know how long I had been in Edward's arms for. In fact it seemed as though time had stopped moving and was frozen like an ice cube. My cheeks were wet from the tears I had cried. I felt dazed and distant from reality as though I was floating like a ghost among the living. My skin was numb and cold. My body which once felt alive and free now felt broken and battered. I felt like a mirror that had been shattered into a million pieces. The only thing that kept me from shutting myself off was feeling Edward's strong hands wrapped around my body. It was nice to be in his arms. Even though in the past he had hurt me, it was still nice to have someone there.

"Hey….how are you doing?" Edward asked as he looked down at me with a concerned look on his face. His eyes looked hollow as though his soul had vanished from his body.

All I could do was nod my head. I wasn't sure how I was doing. I knew I felt dirty and hurt. I felt ashamed and confused about everything including my relationship with Edward. I didn't think I would ever be my normal self especially since I didn't think I would ever get the smell of Caius off of me. I knew I was unraveling like a rag doll and it was going to take a lot of stitches and time to fix me.

"You need to eat Bella….would you like me to make you a sandwich?" He asked again in a soothing voice.

I shook my head, wondering why he was being so sweet. I knew he had apologized for being such a monster, which shocked me but I was still expecting him to hurt or hit me.

"Bella you have to eat. I'm here to take care of you. I should have protected you. I'm a vampire for God's sake! I swear from now on, I will protect you no matter what! I am not going to let anyone else hurt you! I promise! I'll be back in a few minutes with your sandwich." He explained as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I don't know why it happened, but as soon as he left the room I burst into tears. I didn't know what else to do but cry. I had just been raped and now I was currently with a man who acted like a monster. I knew I shouldn't be okay with Edward being around but I didn't want to be alone. I was afraid to get hurt again. I was afraid to get raped again. I was afraid of Edward.

"Bella are you okay? What happened?" Edward asked as he rushed back into my room with a plate and a drink.

I nodded my head, not knowing what to say as I tried to rub the tears away from my eyes.

"It's okay I am here. I brought you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk." He said handing me the plate and glass.

"Thank you." I managed to say.

I stared at my sandwich knowing that it was important for me to eat, but the truth was I wasn't hungry at all, especially since it felt like someone was tying my stomach into knots. Even though I didn't want to be alone, I wasn't sure if Edward was going to hit me or not.

Sensing my uneasiness, Edward told me he would leave me eat my food while he stayed in the other room and that he would check on me in twenty minutes. When he left I began to nibble on my sandwich but I knew that was all I was going to be able to eat. However I did drink half a glass of my milk. After I was done, I curled up on the bed and stared out the window. I didn't know how my life had gotten out of control but here I was; feeling as though I was falling to the ground. I clenched the blanket tight as I tried to stop the tears from falling. I don't know how the thought entered my mind, but I wondered, would Edward still want me after what had happened? I knew I shouldn't think of Edward like that since he hurt me but in a strange sense I still love him and wanted him. I still wanted to feel accepted. I wanted to feel loved and now there was no way I was going to get that. Now I was a ship lost at sea.

"Hey how was the sandwich?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"You weren't hungry were you?" He asked again as he saw the sandwich still on the plate.

I shook my head, still not looking at him.

"I know you must be going through a lot….and again I just want to say how sorry I truly am for everything. I love you more than life itself and I shouldn't have treated you like that. No one especially you deserves that. I will never, EVER hurt you like that. I am sorry for being a monster on the loose. I hope you can forgive me because I will promise to take care of you like you deserve. And I meant what I said before; I will not let anyone hurt you. I want you to know it killed me inside to see Caius do that to you. I should have stopped him! DAMN IT! I should be able to protect you! I'm sorry I failed you." I exclaimed placing my fists on the bed.

I rolled over so that I was facing him. His face held a grim expression and his eyes were full of concern. I wasn't stupid. I knew Edward and I knew he was telling the truth and that he was in pain. He was sincerely sorry for being a monster. I also knew he would have protected me from Caius if he could, but he couldn't and that wasn't his fault.

"It's okay Edward….you couldn't stop Caius and I will never blame you for what happened. I know you would have stopped him if you could have. Please don't spend your life blaming yourself, because I don't. I just don't want to talk about it." I explained.

"But I should have…." He tried to talk.

"No Edward you shouldn't have done anything. Okay? It's not your fault. Please just let it go. As for the kidnapping me in this house….well that is all your doing. I'm not sure why you did this. I'm not sure what happened to you, but I think things went too far. Don't get me wrong the sex was nice but I like this side of you too. I don't like feeling as though you are going to hurt me or that I should be afraid of you. I love you Edward but can you please stop trying to be so over protective? I will always be yours, if you stop being so wild."

Edward smiled as he started to rub my cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I thought taking you here was a good idea. I just get so jealous, especially of Black. Urgh that wolf gets under my skin. In fact every guy that looks at you gets under my skin. I'm just afraid you will leave me for them. You will find someone more worthy of your love. I brought you were so I knew you would always love me and be mine, but I know now you would love me more if I didn't bring you here." Edward explained.

"It's okay…I guess some vampires are monsters."

"Bella I swear I won't be one…..I'm still sorry…what can I do?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure how I was going to get over being raped. I didn't know how I was going to fix myself. All of a sudden my body turned cold again as my reality sunk in again. The feeling of dread, hurt and loneliness washed all over me.

"Well I promise I will be here for you no matter what!" Edward insisted.

I smiled softly as I looked away from his eyes. But did he really mean that? He would probably change his mind after he realized I was damaged goods.

"I have an idea. Would you like a bath?" Edward asked.

"Actually that would be nice, thanks." I said as he got up and started to pour some water in the tub.

A few minutes later he called me to say the bath was ready.

I started to take off my clothes but stopped as I saw him staring at me. I wondered if I looked as different as I felt. Had my body changed? Did it look diseased and vile? I was sure as soon as he saw it; he would run out of the bathroom. Did I smell toxic? Oh God he could probably smell the poison running through my veins.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he looked at my face.

"Umm... yeah..." I said as I tried to take my clothes off, but he noticed my hesitation.

"I can leave you alone if you like." He offered.

"Umm..." I wasn't sure what I wanted, I didn't want him to be grossed out by my body but I didn't want to be alone.

"Bella what is wrong?"

"I just…don't want you to see my body…." I softly said.

"Why not Bella...I've seen it before, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He said.

"No…not after…what happened…I'm poisoned." I said, ashamed to look him straight in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Bella? You are still beautiful to me, nothing has changed. Don't ever say you are poisoned." Edward said in a stern voice.

"But can't you smell him on me…don't I smell awful?" I asked fearing his words.

"Of course I can smell him, but your amazing scents over rides it. All I can smell is your scintillating smell."

"So you still want me?

"Of course I do Bella, don't be silly! I will always want you and love you." He said as he kissed me softly, then he helped me into the tub. Then he slowly started to pour water over my shoulders.

I felt a little better knowing Edward still wanted me, even though I still had no idea why he did want me. I think it would take a while for me to love me, so how could he love me if I didn't love myself?

"Bella… I've been thinking about what you said earlier and after this bath you are welcome to leave this house. You are no longer under my captivity, you are free to leave."

**Will Bella leave? What will happen next? Stay tuned! Don't worry soon there will be more "wild" Edward!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review!**


	10. Lego House

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 10: Lego House**

Hey sorry everyone for the late update! I feel as though I am going through a slight depression. I feel sad and I don't feel like doing much which includes writing. I think it's because I have been trying to find a new job and I have been having no luck so it's quite frustrating. I hope I will find one soon! On a positive note I get to go on vacation in April!

I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't worry after this, the story will go back to its main roots and will have a more aggressive Edward! I just want to say thanks for all of your support; I couldn't do this without you guys! Please review if you like this chapter and let me know what you would like to see next! I hope to update sooner for you guys next time! Take care!

Xoxo

Jenn

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
>and build a lego house<br>if things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,  
>there's one thing on my mind<br>It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December,  
>but I've got ya to keep me warm<br>and if you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

**Ed Sheeran- Lego House  
><strong>

"_Bella… I've been thinking about what you said earlier and after this bath you are welcome to leave this house. You are no longer under my captivity, you are free to leave."_

I couldn't believe what Edward was saying. I couldn't believe he was letting me leave. I was so shocked from his words, that my body went numb and I thought my heart had stopped beating. I couldn't do anything but stare at Edward's concerned and serious face.

"Leave….you want me to leave? But….but…why…" I managed to stutter as I continued to stare at his face.

"Because I'm a monster Bella and I should not have done this to you in the first place. After seeing what happened to you, I realized you should be treated better than the way I have been treating you. I don't think there is anything I can do to make it up to you and I sincerely apologize for that, but you don't belong here. You are not an animal that deserves to be locked up. You need to be set free so you can spread your wings and be happy. Although this is killing me, I know it is for the best." Edward explained as he grabbed my hand and started to rub it.

Again all I could was stare at Edward. Although for the past few weeks I had desperately wished that I could escape Edward's chains, now that I was free to go, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. I couldn't believe I was finally allowed to leave this house and that I was able to see Charlie and Jake, but for some reason I couldn't get up from the bath. I knew Edward had changed into some strange, unfamiliar monster which had caused me tremendous pain. There were even moments when I was starting to fall out of love with him. But over the past couple of days Edward was beginning to show me his softer side, his "normal" side and I was starting to love him all over again. Ever since Caius raped me, Edward was acting nice and was treating me really well. I hated to admit it but I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave.

"No….no…I don't want to leave." I managed to say as my brain was still trying to process everything Edward was telling me.

"Yes Bella you are going to leave! I should have let you leave weeks ago. After this bath, I'm going to get your stuff and I will drop you off at your house." Edward said sternly.

"But what will happen to you?" I asked as I started to shake in the cold, bath water. I was starting to realize that not only did I not want to leave, but I didn't want to leave Edward. I wasn't sure what I was going to do without him. I had spent every day with him for the past couple of weeks that living without him seemed like a scary dream to me.

"I'm not sure, I think I may just spend some time travelling just to get away so I can think about what I have done to you. I don't know if I will ever live with myself but I think if I get away to some place like Canada it will help me deal with everything that has happened." Edward said as he started to drain the water out of the bath and wrapped me in a large, cream coloured towel.

"You are going to…..leave." I gulped as he started to dry me off.

"Yes Bella, I think it's for the best."

"When are you thinking of leaving?" I asked as I started to get dressed.

"Probably in a few days. I have a few things I need to take care of here before I leave. But don't worry I will be fine. Here I will help you pack your things." Edward said as he walked me to the room and helped me put my belongings in a bag.

Even though I felt that I should help him, I couldn't move. All I could do was sit on the bed and watch Edward grab my belongings. I couldn't believe I was actually going to leave this house. I couldn't believe I was actually going to leave Edward, the person I thought I would never leave.

"Okay so I think I have everything. Do you think I have forgotten anything?" Edward asked me.

"No…I don't think so." I answered.

"Well then I guess it's time to take you home." Edward said as we started to walk downstairs.

As soon as I made my way to the front door, I couldn't help but look around to the house I had spent so much time in. I sighed as I took it all in. I was finally saying good bye to a life I didn't think I would ever leave. Even though I was leaving, I knew I was never going to forget this place.

"Are you coming Bella?" Edward asked from outside.

"Yeah I am." I said as I took one last look and got into his car.

The car was silent as I stared out the window. My stomach was tied into knots as I realized I was going home. I was so excited to see Charlie and Jake; I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. But as I looked over at Edward I realized this was the last time I was going to see him for awhile. Even though I didn't want him to leave, I knew I couldn't talk him out of it. I was so confused; I had no idea how I was going to get through this. I felt so emotionally unstable, I wasn't sure of anything at this moment. I just wish I could snap my fingers and everything would be normal again, the way it used to be before Edward changed into a monster.

Finally we had arrived at my house. It felt so good to see my home standing in front of me.

"There you go Bella, now you are free. Now you won't get hurt by me anymore."

"I…I don't want you to leave, I don't know what I will do without you Edward."

"Bella I have to! Look what I did to you! You will be better off without me, we both know it! I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I turned into a monster! I wish I could turn back time, but I can't and I will have to face the consequences. I'm not sure if there is a chance we can be together but right now I think it's best if we spend some time a part. I hope one day you will forgive me because I know I won't forgive myself. I just want to let you know that I will always love you and if you still want me in the future, I will always be here waiting for you." Edward said as he kissed my cheek and rubbed his hand through my hair.

"I love you." I managed to say as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Goodbye." He said as I got out of the car and was greet from Charlie who was running hysterically towards me.

"Oh my God Bella! You are okay! Edward said he took you on vacation! Why didn't you tell me about it, I was worried about you!" Charlie said.

"I just wanted to get away for awhile and wanted to clear my head. Things have been crazy and school for me and I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone." I said lying to Charlie.

"You wanted to get away from me? You couldn't even tell your own father where you were? Everyone was worried about you especially Jake who was here every day waiting for you! We even texted you and we got no replies! Why would you do that?" Charlie said yelling at me.

"I am really sorry dad, it won't happen again. I just knew if I told you where I was, you or Jake would come after me and I just needed some space. Please just accept that." I explained trying to calm him down.

"Well it better not happen again and you are grounded for six months. Oh and you are to never see that Cullen again!" Charlie announced as we made our way into the house.

"That's okay, he is leaving anyways." I told him.

"The Cullen is leaving? Wow there is a God! Why is he leaving?" He said as he hugged me again.

"He just wanted to leave." I said mumbling as the realization of his absence started to hit my hard, like a ton of bricks.

"I guess you guys didn't have a good vacation then…are you okay?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head but no words came out of my lips. I didn't know what to say.

"I just want to be alone right now." I managed to say.

"Okay Bella if you need anything I'm here. I'm so glad to have you back. I love you." He said as he hugged me.

"I love you too." I responded as I headed to my room which now felt strangely unfamiliar.

I sat down on my bed and looked around. All of a sudden my heart started to ache as I started to miss the room I spent with Edward. I didn't know what I was going to do without him.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!"

I heard a familiar voice echo up the stair case as I sat back up. There was only one voice that could make the house shake, it was Jake.

"Oh my God Bella you are here! Charlie just phoned me saying you were back! Are you okay? What happened to you?" Jake yelled as he grabbed me and picked me up.

All of a sudden I winced from the bruises I had sustained from Caius' attack.

"You're not okay are you? What happened? You weren't on vacation were you? Seth told me he saw you and I talked to Alice, but she said if I went after you something serious would happen! Damn it, that Cullen did something to you didn't he? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Jake yelled.

"Jake calm down or Charlie will suspect something! He doesn't know anything right now okay! Just calm down and I will talk." I said trying to calm Jake down.

Finally Jake started to calm down as he sat down beside me. Then I told him that Edward didn't take me on vacation, and that we spent some time together in an old house. I told him I just wanted to be away from everyone.

"I don't believe you Bella! Why are you lying to me? Why did Alice it would be dangerous if I went looking for you?" Jake said as he slammed his fists onto the bed.

I sighed. I wasn't sure what to tell him. I didn't want to tell him what Edward did to me because that would make everything even more complicated between them. Jake could never know what truly happened in that house. So I decided to tell him the partial truth.

"Okay so I when Edward went hunting some guy broke into the house and…and…raped me…and after that Edward became so mad because he thought he had let me down. I think Alice was afraid if he saw you, he would do something crazy. She just didn't want anything bad to happen to any of us. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. At first we just wanted to get away, you know away from everything. But after what happened to me, I just didn't want to talk about it with anyone. I'm so sorry Jake." I explained as the tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Oh my God Bella I am so sorry. I didn't know that happened. Are you okay?" Jake asked as he hugged me tight.

I just nodded my head as I let Jake comfort me. It felt good to be in my best friends' arms.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Jake." I said.

"No, don't you ever be sorry! I am going to help you anyway that I can…so where is the Cullen anyways?" Jake asked.

I gulped. I knew I should tell Jake about Edward because I knew he would find out eventually, I was just worried what he would do when he heard the news.

"Umm…he left...he just couldn't deal with what happened to me and told me he needed some space." I explained.

"Are you serious? He left you? Like this? I can't believe he didn't have the guts to deal with it so he could be here with you! I can't believe he left you again! You do know now that he isn't worth your time now right? That he is a cold hearted monster!" Jake explained.

"Jake please! I have enough stuff to deal with so please stop with the comments!" I said starting to get frustrated.

"Your right, I am so sorry Bella! I promise I won't say anything about him but I do promise I will be here for you! So is there anything I can do for you?" Jake asked.

I sighed. I knew he was trying to help me and I loved him for it, but right now I just wanted to be by myself.

"Thanks Jake, but right now I just want to be alone. I will call you if I need you." I answered as I gave him a hug.

Even though he hesitated, he left and told me he would call me after to make sure I was okay. I smiled, said good bye and layed in bed. Out of nowhere the tears fell from my eyes and I layed there on my side letting them free fall onto the sheets.

All of a sudden I turned over and there was Caius.

"Why hello there are you back for more?"

I screamed as I opened my eyes but thankfully no one was there. I sat up and expected to see Edward sitting in his usual chair in the corner, but he wasn't. Suddenly I felt as though I couldn't breathe and I started to panic. For some strange reason I didn't need Jake or Charlie, I needed Edward. He was the only one who could get me through this because he was there. I didn't think I could this without him. So I decided I was going to go back to the place where at one time I wished I could escape from.

**Coming up next:**

**Bella goes back to Edward. What will happen? Maybe things will get wild? If there is anything you would like to see in this story, let me know and I may use your idea!**


	11. Ships in the Night

**The Monster Is Loose Chapter 11: Ships in the Night**

A/N: Hey everyone! I am very sorry for not updating! I have been busy, I went on vacation, and I had family over from Scotland. I have been trying to find a new job because my current job has been stressing me out but I have had no luck. I just felt I needed a break from writing and I had no motivation to write. Again I am very sorry. I really hope you guys like this chapter, it really felt good to write again. I am interested to hear your thoughts so please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review my work I really appreciate it!

A Big thank you to:

KarenCullen2007 and RND4EVA: Thanks for your continuous support, you ladies are amazing.

MichyFullbuster- For the last final kick I needed to write!

xoxo

Jenn

_Like ships in the night  
>You keep passing me by<br>We're just wasting time  
>Trying to prove who's right<br>And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
>If it's just you and me<br>Trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly  
>Say what you mean and it turns to a fight<br>Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south  
>You're down the driveway... I'm on the couch- <em>_**Matt Kearney- Ships in the Night**_

Previously on The Monster Is Loose:

_All of a sudden I turned over and there was Caius._

_ "Why hello there are you back for more?"_

_ I screamed as I opened my eyes but thankfully no one was there. I sat up and expected to see Edward sitting in his usual chair in the corner, but he wasn't. Suddenly I felt as though I couldn't breathe and I started to panic. For some strange reason I didn't need Jake or Charlie, I needed Edward. He was the only one who could get me through this because he was there. I didn't think I could this without him. So I decided I was going to go back to the place where at one time I wished I could escape from._

My heart started to pound like a drum and my body started to tremble as I slowly sat up from my bed. I couldn't believe I was actually going to go back to Edward, the man who had kidnapped me and isolated me from my family. The idea was so crazy it made my stomach turn and made me feel as though I was on a ship soaring on some wild waves. I know I had begged Edward to free me so I could lie in my own bed and feel safe in my own home. But as I looked around my gloomy room, I realized that I was alone and that scared me. I could feel Caius' presence all around me, as though he was a somber spirit trying to take over my body. The image of Caius sent shivers down my spine and my head start to dart to my window then to my door, desperately hoping that I would not see his figure sneering, secretly at me.

I rubbed my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror. Even though it was dark, I could still make out my gloomy and troubled reflection in the glass. I was a mess. I felt like a rag doll splitting apart at the seams. I had never felt so alone and scared in my life. It was then I realized it wasn't until I left Edward that I started to feel these dark and depressed emotions. I knew what Edward did to me wasn't right but for some strange reason I couldn't get my mind off of him. He always cared for me and focused all of his attention on me and even though Caius attacked me I knew it wasn't his fault. I knew Edward would protect me with his life. All of a sudden my heart lunged into my throat as I realized the reason I needed to go back to the monster was because I was love with him and I couldn't live my life without him. Maybe going back to him would be the biggest mistake of my life, but right now I was willing to take that chance because I didn't want to spend my nights alone and frightened like a little child.

So I quickly pulled on a sweater, grabbed my knapsack and filled it with some things I wanted to bring with me. I pulled out a piece of paper from my desk drawer and wrote a note to Charlie saying how I was going back to see Edward and needed time with him in order to get past my ordeal. I told him I would phone him later and would tell him the details after. I hated writing that letter but I knew I had to tell Charlie I was safe. I also realized that when I got back to Edward, we would have to go over the rules, so that I would have permission to use my phone.

I sighed as a shiver crawled up my body like a spider as I made my way down the stairs and out the door. All I knew was that I had deep wounds and Edward was my vaccine, who could heal them all. I don't know why but as soon as I entered the forest I started to run and run as though I was being chased by a vampire.

All of a sudden something big and furry jumped into my view as I halted to a stop which caused me to fall onto the ground.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

It was Jake. Oh great, now what was I going to do?

"No where…" I said trying to maneuver my away around Jacob.

"You're going to see him aren't you?" He yelled as he grabbed my arm in a tight embrace.

I looked right into his eyes and without admitting to it, I knew he knew the truth.

"Why the hell are going back to the same guy who hurt you Bella? What happened to you? The old Bella I used to know would never go back to someone who has hurt you." Jake said as his voice echoed throughout the trees.

"Jake please just let me go! You don't know what happened, only I do and I know the only way to get past what happened is to go back to him! I know you will never understand but please trust me. I know what I am doing!" I yelled back trying to loosen his grip off of my arm.

"Don't you see I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt again? Why…..you love him don't you?" He cried out.

I couldn't do anything but stare at his hurt expression that was written on his face.

"How can you love him? HOW CAN YOU LOVE THAT MONSTER?" He growled as he pushed me on the ground so that the side of my face scraped the side of a tree root.

I could feel the crimson red blood trickle from my wound as I stared horrifically at Jake.

"Oh my gosh, Bella I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…." Jake said as he started to walk towards me.

I shook my head.

"He's not the only one who is a monster. Now leave me alone and do not follow me!" I cried out as I ran as fast as I could back to Edward.

My head was swimming with so many thoughts and emotions; I thought I wouldn't be able to remember where Edward had kept me. The air was so dark and cold, it felt as though a blanket was wrapped around me. I couldn't even see one foot in front of me. My feet kept on tripping on rocks and roots but I managed to stay up right. Finally out of the brush was the building where I was held captive. I knew I had to be crazy to go back into my cage but I had to. I walked over to a tree stump and sat down to catch my breath. Then my heart started to speed up when I realized there was a good chance Edward might have left when he let me go. I felt my heart crush into little pieces as I looked up at the structure in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

I blinked and there was Edward standing right in front of me with a concerned looked on his face.

"It's cold and dark out here Bella! You could get sick or get attacked by who knows what is out there!" Edward said in an angry tone as he slowly walked up to me.

"What happened to you?" He yelled as he saw the cut on my head.

All I could do was mumble as I saw him sit down beside me. I couldn't believe he was here and that he had not left.

"Bella I asked you a question." He declared as he kissed my cut and cleaned it. I could feel my body tingle all over as I felt his kiss on my head.

"While I was on my way here, I met up with Jake and he pushed me….I fell and hurt myself…you know me I'm clumsy. But don't worry I put Jake in his place." I said as I slightly smirked.

"That isn't funny Bella! No one should touch you like that but me!" He yelled and then stopped himself.

"Why are you here Bella?"

"I can't stop thinking about you….I need you, I'm scared without you. I think I love you." I said.

"Oh Bella I'm no good for you, I'm a monster, look at me!"

"No, you are good for me! I need you! Please I love you." I cried out.

"Oh Bella, I love you too. Oh God I wished you would come back, oh I missed you!" Edward said as he hugged me.

"I promise things will be a lot different from now on. I'll try to be less of a monster because I love you and you deserve that." He said.

"I know we have lots to talk about." I answered.

"Mmm, I want you but I know you've been through some traumatic things so I will give you some time.

"Thank you Edward, I will let you know when I feel like fucking again." I said as I went slightly red.

"Miss Swan watch your mouth! I can't wait to straighten you out…whenever you are ready of course." He said smiling as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled at Edward as he picked me up and carried me in from the cold. Even though this all seemed crazy I knew I was doing the right thing.

**NEXT TIME:**

**SOME WILD LOVE AND LEMONS!**


End file.
